Smile
by IHeartNiley
Summary: Their hurt deep inside makes it hard for them to SMILE. Miley is the new girl who has gone to live with her cousin because her parents couldn't handle her any longer, Nick is the bad boy with great charms. Will they help eachother smile or deepen frowns?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story, i'm really excited for all you guys to read it and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it(:**

**Read, enjoy, review ... let me know what you think! **

**(Insipired by the Song: Smile - Avril Lavinge)**

**Chapter 1**

The weather outside was cold, almost freezing, but still they stood there desperately looking for the missing key. The two girls had been previously out partying... as usual.

But this night hadn't gone as planned, Miley had been downing drinks uncontrollably (she doesn't do this regularly. It really was unlike her to get drunk, she always has a perfectly great night without alcohol). But tonight she craved something to drown out the feeling of loneliness inside her, you see she felt so abandoned after her parents announced that they would be going on a business trip for two whole months, _without_ her.

And it's not that she wasn't used to them being gone for weeks on end but she thought after they came back from their trip to England they would at least make an effort to spend more time with her. Right? _Wrong._

Demi signed, staring at a drunk Miley laying carelessly on the pavement "We need to find that key, i don't think i can stand being outside for much longer, it's _so cold_!" she stated.

Her deeply intoxicated friend on the other hand, unfazed by the temperature, was gazing peacefully at the stunning stars she witnessed above her. "The flower pot has the answers you're looking for my friend".

Demi stared blankly at her friend wondering how the hell she got so drunk, she left Miley at the bar for 10 minutes, when she came back she found her blabbering all kinds of nonsense.

Immediately she wanted to take her home, but Miley didn't agree she wanted to have some fun and forget her troubles. Although Demi persisted Miley being the stronger out of the two got her way yet again. So she spent the night drinking her weight in alcohol, dancing (if grinding on random guys and whipping her hair back and forth can be classed as such), and making a complete show of herself.

Demi being the incredible friend she is, stayed just to make sure nothing bad happened to Miley, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if something did. Thats just how much Demi cared for her crazy friend. And obviously the feelings were mutual, these two girls were what you call inseparable, as close as sisters... without the constant fighting and bickering.

Scanning around Demi spotted a flower pot and lifted it up. Her mouth dropped. There she found the key, the silver pocket-sized device she had been searching for, for what felt like eternity, the thing which stopped them getting inside Miley's house. "Why didn't you tell me it was there before silly?" She quickly grabbed it from where the flower pot had previously been, "We could have been inside by now!" she whined whilst pouting.

Miley carefully stood up, while wobbling in the processing she found her balance. "I wanted to enjoy the night sky" she giggled.

"Trust you to do something like that" Demi rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend, while inserting the key into the keyhole and pushing the door open, "After you mi-lady" she requested with a dodgy english accent.

She giggled and entered "Why thankyou kind sir!" Miley joked playing along. Always inventing new ways to make eachother laugh, these two girls could have fun with nothing but a dull lifeless ruler. Yes... they are undoubtedly crazy. Yes... they could drive normal people insane with their endless amount of bubbly energy. And yes, they were probably the most outgoing, fun and exciting people ever. There's never a dull moment with these two around and that's why they were so popular.

Seconds after they entered the light flicked on. "Thanks for switching it on Milerz i couldn't see anything!" Demi thanked smiling, unaware that it wasn't Miley who switched it on. "Um.. Demi? T-that wasn't me..." Miley stuttered.

They stopped instantly, finally aware that there were other people in that house with them, two very angry people to be exact. "MILEY RAY STEWART! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" screamed her furious father.

Both of the girls breathed a sign of relief, thankful it wasn't some physco killer but still frightened at the red infuriated faces glaring at them. "I've been out, not that you would care!"

He shook his head crossly "HOW DARE YOU SAY WE DON'T CARE, WE'RE YOUR PARENTS OFCOURSE WE CARE!"

She laughed at his sudden concern for her. Her mother got up and walked over to Demi "Thank you for bringing her home safely Demi, we really appreciate it" she smiled.

Miley rolled her eyes, _"How can she be nicer to everyone but me, what the fuck is wrong with me that no-body loves me!" _She thought angrily.

(Everyone except Demi of course, it was undeniable that these two love each other to death)

"No problem Mrs. S" She replied with a smile. Then she turned to Miley "I'd better get going now, see you later okay?" She asked.

Miley nodded hugging her best friend, after Demi hugged Miley's mum, Tish, who treated her like she was her own daughter, much to Miley's disgust, she also waved Mr. Stewart goodbye and left. As she did she swept away the friendly atmosphere which was to be replaced with tension and awkwardness.

Face to face. Miley looked into her mothers eyes to see nothing but disappointment, disappointment in her. Seconds ago her mother had been warm and friendly to Demi, that switched to being icy cold with disgust towards Miley. "Go up to your room, we'll discuss your punishment tomorrow".

Her parents were left alone in the room after Miley had stormed upstairs to her mumbling curse words as she left. Tish her mother turned and slowly walked over to her husband murmuring, "What are we gonna do with her Billy? She's nothing but trouble" Tears started to form in her eyes, her face vacant with sorrow. He hugged his wife softly, trying to give her some comfort, "Don't worry 'bout her honey, she'll get better. Trust me she will..."

At the top of the stairs was Miley, listening to the offensive words her mother spat about her, _"Nothing but trouble am i?"_

The next morning Miley woke up with a throbbing headache, "Erghhh. My head is killing me!" she cried. She got up out of bed and searched in her purse for her phone, when she found it she took out her blackberry and typed in a message.

_What helps a bad hangover? -Smiley_

_Sorry hun, I wouldn't know :P. How you feeling? -Demiii_

_Like shit. -Smiley_

_:( Want me to come over? -Demiii_

_Nahh it's okay, TTYL LYL -Smiley_

_LYM -Demiii_

She signs and sits on her bed, "Maybe i should ask Liam, he'd know alot about getting drunk" she giggled to herself.

_What helps a bad hangover? -Smiley_

_Asprin, and water lots of it! You had a party with booze and didn't tell me? :( -Liam_

_Aww i'm sorry babe, maybe next time;) -Smiley_

_Definately! -Liam_

She rolls her eyes, _"So fucking desperate!"._ She can't stand fake or clingy people, Liam acts like a lost puppy around Miley, he basically follows her where ever she goes... Last year it got to a stage where he was her own personal stalker, she got so scared she got her Dad's friend who is a policeman to have a little "chat" with him. This year he's been much more tolerable!

Pulling open the pristine white door she walked out of her bedroom.

Off she went to find some asprin to soothe her aching head, she checked in the kitchen cupboards and luckily there were a few tablets left, eager to get ride of her hangover she poured herself a glass of water and gulped it down with some asprin.

On her way out of the kitchen she walked past the huge living room with a massive plasma tv, colourless white leather sofas, and a beautiful clear glass chandelier. The colour palette of the room was white and black, chic and elegant, but everything was very fragile, it was either glass, rare, or a priceless artifact her parents picked up from somewhere extremely random.

"Miley", she heard her mum call.

She snapped her neck staring at two serious looking faces, with great hesitation she walked closer unsure but curious of what she was going to heard "Yes mum?"

"Sit down hunny", her mother smiled uneasily.

She did she was told. Looking around the room, desperately trying to avoid the eye contact from her parents; the flower vase her mother had bought years ago suddenly seemed very intresting, she breathed inwardly as she looked in her mothers eyes, hoping for some kind of assurance what she was going to hear next wouldn't be too bad. "What's wrong?", she questioned worried.

Her parents looked at eachother before continuing. "We got some news for you, and well you might not like it at first but it is for your own good, Bud", Her dad spat out.

He saw the anguish on face once he finished his sentence, trying to relax her he gave her a fatherly smile, the kind of smile that could make you think 'Hey, everythings gonna be just okay'. This smile is one she never got often from her Dad, and once she did, she knew shit was about to go down!

She rose to her feet, by now she had already figured out the news she would be recieving would not be a good one. "What the hell is going on!" she cried.

Her mum also stood up and matched her stance, arms folded and feet firm on the ground. "We're sending you to stay with your cousin, Taylor, while we are away on our business trip. Hopefully she will teach you some manners and you will come home a better person" her mum replied with a hint of contentment in her voice.

"WHAT!", Miley couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_"Their sending me away so they don't have to deal with me, even if they are going on a business trip i wouldn't wanna stay with Taylor anyway that snotty stuck-up bitch, she is the kinda girl who gives rich people and bad name. Always looking down at people who are not as wealthy as her but i guess she learnt that from her parents. 'Mum' and 'Dad' always wanted me to be like her... an angel. Even from an early age she outshone me in every way possible, she relished in defeating me, from being a better singer (or so everyone thought) to sports and family activites (i was never the best at sports when i was younger)."_

"Miley... Miles? Your going tomorrow, we already sorted this out earlier. You are okay with this right?" her Dad questioned concerned

She snickered, "OKAY? HOW THE HELL CAN I BE OK WITH THE FACT THAT MY PARENTS, PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME ARE SENDING ME AWAY BECAUSE YOU THINK I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! YOU THINK I AM NOTHING BUT TROUBLE" She screamed quoting her mother, she paused to look at their shocked and appauled faces. Her face was no different, she had gone bright red with anger and tears were threatening to fall down her already somber face, "MAYBE IF YOU GOT TO KNOW ME YOU WOULD THINK DIFFERENT BUT YOU CAN'T, sorry i forgot... you don't even have any time for me".

She whispered climbing up the stairs, "If going to Taylor's means I can get away from you... Well then, it will be my pleasure".

**Okay so sorry for any mistakes, i kinda rushed it cause i really wanted to get it up.**

**I know it's really boring but it's the first chapter and i was kinda like **_**UHHH WHUT SHOULD I WRITE **_**I don't really like planning so i don't know where this story is going ITS GWTF! How awesome is that :P But yeah that means you can tell me what you guys want to happen and it might ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY.**

**Chapter 2**

She rolled back and forth in the unusual bed, she didn't feel the comfort she felt when she was wrapped up in the comforter she had back home.

She opened her eyes slowly to see the room she had been staying in for nearly a week now.

She sat up in the bed and stared at the plain cream walls as they bore into her, making her even more miserable as time passed.

This room was hers... for now anyway, but she didn't feel at home.

Not in this bed, not in this room, not even in this house.

Taylor's family are very stuck up, to say the least. As soon as Miley got here she was greeted, but she wasn't welcomed in.

There is a big difference.

At that point she felt like an intruder inside their home.

They made no effort with her, their family was as dry and loveless as her own and that disappointed her.

A heartless group of love sucking individuals that live togther is what they could be described as.

Don't get it wrong, they're not horrible people and they certainly haven't done anything cruel to Miley. But their attitudes told a whole different story.

If you didn't know them you would think they were the most terrifying people on Earth, not including Miley's parents of course.

They didn't smile, hugs were_ completely _out of the question, if you spoke to them without being spoken to first - they would glare at you, similar to how they would if you just killed their mother. If you were lucky you would just be ignored. The only people that could get them into a conversation was family or a important business partner.

Don't get me wrong, they_ could _be nice people. Well, as nice as vain socialites could get.

But they chose to not be, it suited their lifestyle better.

Taylor's parents, Andrea and Scott were much like Miley's: work-a-holics, but they were also boring and dull.

They reminded Miley so painfully of back home, the place she was trying to get away from.

Glancing at her phone for even a second reminded her of everything she has had to leave behind to come here because her parents, well, forced her to. The one thing she missed most was Demi, she hadn't heard her voice since she arrived, which was far too long for Miley's liking. They texted constantly, but it didn't feel the same.

7:13. She processed the numbers in her head as she saw the time, _"School starts in aproximately an hour and a half"_ she thought, too lazy to count the exact minutes she settled for a rough estimate.

Miley crawled out of bed and took her place in front of the mirror, she looked at herself and smiled, content with her gorgeous looks.

Picking up some powder that was lighter than her natural colour, she tapped it on, giving herself and ghostly pale look, next she took her eye pencil and drew faint lines underneath her eyes, and used an eye-shadow which was darker than her skin to make it look like she had bags underneath her eyes.

She put just the right amount that way it didn't look over-done, but at the same time believeable.

After she did this she took some blush and lightly brushed it on her cheeks and even lighter on her nose, giving herself the perfect "sick look".

Adding to that she shakes her head, drasticly making her bed head look even worse, she then took an elastic scrunchie and tied up her long dirty blonde hair mixed with brunette highlights.

Having the finest make-up and the greatest make-up artists to show you how to use it definately paid off for Miley. "Perfect!", she exclaimed leaving the stunning french dressing table.

Then looked through the closet to find a grey tracksuit, when she did she took off her pyjamas and hopped into the comfortable tracksuit.

She went back to the mirror and examined her look, "I look a mess..", she stated suprised and abit overwhelmed. She didn't know how to felt to be even the slightest bit ugly. "It has has to do the trick ... _again_", she smirked proud of herself.

Her feet moving quickly as she got to the stairs, then she started to walk slower, and took more exaggerated steps. If you saw her you would think she sickeningly ill, she was that great of an actress. She walked into the kitchen where Andrea was stood doing... whatever.

_Cough. Cough._

The women standing next to the kitchen counter looked up instantly to see Miley's poorly face for the fourth time that week, she scrunced her nose in digust, "If your constantly sick like this Miley, we're gonna have to send you back", she joked.

Miley rolled her eyes inwardly knowing thats what they wanted to do since she got there. "Sorry", she apologized quitely with a low cough, "I don't think I can go to school again today".

"Of course not! Look at the state of you", she remarked snarkly, "Maybe you should have some breakfast, eh?"

Miley nodded and went to get a bowl for her cereal, "No no no!", Andrea almost yelled.

"We can't have you contaminating every area of this house, so you just sit there and i'll get you your cereal". She ordered Miley over to the pristine white island, red flowers in a vase sitting delicately in the middle.

Andrea got her a bowl and filled it with milk and cereal.

Soon after Miley started eating her cereal in small chunks at the times where Andrea was looking. As soon as she turned away though she gobbled it down aggressively. Doing this sort of thing mantained she kept her act believable.

"We have a surpise for you, Miley", uttered Andrea out of the blue.

Her eyebrow rose in confusion, what surpise could they possibly have planned for Miley?

She thought it would be a bad one since they barely knew her at all, not to mention her likes and intrests.

"What is it?", she questioned intrigued.

"You'll just have to wait and see!", The older women smiled. "It should be coming anytime now".

This made her even more confused, as Miley stared at her in confusion it brought a smile to her face, knowing something she didn't.

Miley signed, chosing to let it go deciding the suprise wouldn't even be worth worrying about, instead she rushed upstairs to Taylor's room, I stood there for a moment contemplating whether or not she should go in.

"Um... hey", she smiled nervously. Even though she was almost positive Taylor couldn't and wouldn't give her the friendliness she secretly hoped for, she was determinded to get closer to her. Since Demi wasn't here she was going to need someone there for her... even if it was Taylor, she'd take anyone at this point, she was that desparate.

Something about moving to a different place, which ment parting with all her friends plus leaving behind every hint of happiness, safety and freedom; made Miley crave a someone, anyone.

Still brushing her luxurious golden hair, she turned around smiling, "Hey".

Her face dropped when she saw Miley still looking as sick as ever, "I guess you won't be coming to school today either", she signed with disappointment filling her voice.

She shook her head, "I was looking forward to today", she told her half honestly.

Taylor blinked and looked at her oddly, "You were looking forward to school?"

"How else am I going to make actual friends around here?"

The blonde turned back around swiftly, trying to hide her hurt expression. "Oh, erm right", she mumbled offended.

Soon after Miley realised what she said and tried to apologizing, "Gosh, I didn't mean it like that Taylor!"

"Sure you didn't", she fired back grabbing her schoolbag and pushing past Miley to get downstairs.

_"Erghhh. Why do i have to mess everything up!"_

Failing to connect with Taylor, she decided maybe it would be better to just sleep for abit, thats what she has been doing all week so she started to get used to it.

After washing her face rid of all the horrible makeup she had plastered on to make herself look digustingly sick, she climbed into her comfortable bed and drifted to sleep in only a few minutes.

**SMILE SMILE SMILE **

She jumped on her bed screaming, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ughhh, go away!", Miley groaned pushing away the excited girl and turning herself over.

"Well! That's no way to greet your bestest friend ever, who moved states _just_ for you", Demi huffed, acting insulted.

Miley eyes flew wide open, "Oh my gosh!", She screamed pure happiness reigning through her voice. "You're actually here", She declared sitting up to face Demi.

"Well, duh! You're not get getting rid of me that quickly", she laughed.

The two friends, bubbling with joy, wrapped eachother in the tightest, warmest hug they had ever given or recieved.

They just stayed like this for a moment, feeling like they hadn't seen eachother in years, when in actual fact it had been merely 3 days.

Last time they saw eachother was Sunday, when they departed at the airport after Demi came to say goodbye to Miley.

"I missed you so much, Demi"

"I missed you too hunnie!"

She pulled away from the hug slowly, "But how?", she asked Demi while questioning herself for a reason at the same time.

Demi smiled while answering her question, "Well your Aunt called your parents and told them you haven't been feeling well all week, so we decided I should come by to cheer you up"

"You can only cheer someone up if they like you", she teased playfully sticking her tongue out.

"Shhh! You love me", the black haired girl exclaimed nudging her slightly.

"Hmm whatever you say", she said rolling her eyes, "Wait how long are you staying for?".

Dramatic pause. Miley slapped Demi on the arm, "Well answer me already!"

"Hey! That ... **hurt**", she screamed pretending to wince in pain, "But anyway i'm staying as long as you would like me to."

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"Eeeep! This is going to be amazing", she leaped of her bed with a sudden burst of energy.

She ran to her closet to change from her dull tracksuit ensemble to black skinny jeans, which clinged onto her long legs perfectly teamed with a white tank top, jean jacket, a cute anchor neckleace and some braclets.

Demi's face crinkled in confusion, "What's going on?", she questioned.

"We", she said pointing to herself then Demi, "Are going shopping!", she announced proudly.

Immediately Demi sprung from the bed and stood patiencely by Miley's side, while her friend laughed at her eagerness.

Together they walked down the stairs trying to find Andrea but they had no luck, after a while Demi remembered some very important information she had forgot to mention which was that Andrea had left to go meet her socialite friends for coffee.

As they walked out of the house towards Miley's car they both suddenly realised they had no idea where the mall actually is.

"Crap, what are we gonna do?", Demi signed disppointedly.

In silence they both tried to invent ways in which they could locate the mall, soon after Miley lit up like a light bulb, proud that she just thought of the most amazing idea ever.

"Why don't we just ask a neighbour?"

They both agreed on this plan and Demi praised her best friend as they continued to walk over to the next door neighbour...

**SMILE SMILE SMILE **

**SMILE SMILE SMILE **

**Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews on the last chapter, i know it was like three and some people might think thats not alot but they were so sweet and touching seriously i am so grateful :P**

**Shout-out to "craziestthingoutthere" for being my FIRST subscriber and first one to review this story :) **

**++Big thanks to TheMsBrandy1 & NileyFreakk for reviewing the last chapter :D**

**#15/05/2011 I have put of writing this for awhile but now I just want to get started!**

**1) So... pretty boring i know, but i promise it will get better! Nick comes in the next chapter;) I know thats all you're waiting for xD**

**2) Puhhhlease review if you want the next one :D**

**#Published 19/05/2011 - Day of my rounders tournament hehe (We lost btw D:).**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R.**

**Chapter 3.**

Patiencely, they waited infront of the wooden white door.

A weak old lady came into sight once she finally opened the door, "Who are you", she came out with quite bluntly, her voice masked with disinterest.

Taken aback by the old lady's rudeness the two girls hesistated to answer, until the more talkative one of the two spoke up, "I'm Demi, and this is Miley... We just came to stay with Taylor for awhile".

"Hmm", she murmured, her face hardening even more so as she heard Taylor's name.

"We were just wondering where the closest mall is, theres no one at home so we have to find our own way", Demi explained.

The old lady, now known to the girls as Mrs Wikner, helpfully gave the girls instructions to get to the mall. Obviously she didn't do this out of the warmth of her heart, she was hoping by doing this, these two girls that were 'pestering' her would get lost, and as she hoped, they did.

The instructions she gave the young girls werent exactly correct but eventually they found their way to the mall.

Demi and Miley shopped for hours on end, buying everything from blue ray bans, to sexy black knee high boots, to light wash high waisted shorts.

A few of the things they were planning on wearing to school the next day, but some were just full on inappropriate.

**SMILE SMILE SMILE **

Some might say going to school on a friday is stupid, I mean... what's the point?

But these two girls on the other hand were more than excited for the upcoming day, ready to meet new people, and if these people included cute boys, well, thats just a bonus!

"How do I look?", the brunette questioned her friend tossing back her naturally curly hair.

She had on a plain white loose tank top and distressed jean shorts, lastly she sat on her bed and strapped on her black gladiator sandals. Her accessories where a simple turquoise neckleace (her favourite), a few silver and black braclets on her wrist, thin black sunglasses which were held up by her top her the moment, ready for when the suns insensity it too overpowering for her fragile eyes.

"Whoa", she joked, "I thought we were going to school".

"Seriously Demi!", she giggled, "I need an opinion, what if I see a cute boy?"

"Calm down girl, you look amazing, you always do", she complimented smiling, "Now how do I look?", she asked twirling around.

The dark haired girl's outfit consisted of a tight white tank top which made her boobs look fantastic, over that an open red and white flannel shirt, as bottoms black skinny jeans which hugged her legs perfectly and made them look longer and thinner. Unlike Miley, Demi didn't feel comfortable enough to show of her legs in public, she had curves and she embraced that, she just wasn't ready to go around flaunting it. Her past kept her from doing things like that.

"Fabulous", she exclaimed, "Come on, let's go tell Taylor we're ready".

Just like that they skipped in the hall over to Taylor's room, they knocked and entered straight after. That got Taylor's attention and when she turned to look at them she had a strange look plastered on her face, her gaze went straight from Miley's legs to Demi's boobs then back again.

"Like what you see", Demi winked playfully.

The look Taylor was giving them was more of a look of digust, which was rarely ever swiped of her face, "Are you seriously wearing that to school?".

The two girls looked at eachother kind of pissed off, who was she to judge what they were wearing?

"Are you seriously wearing that?", Demi retorted staring up and down at her ugly pink summer dress.

"There is nothing wrong with what i'm wearing," she stated in a snotty kind of way, "You two on the other hand look like complete S-L-U-T-S".

"I'd rather look like a slut than a ugly wanna-be barbie", Demi snorted walking back to the door, on her way out she turned to Taylor and glared at her with icy eyes, "Oh and by the way, I am not five so I don't need you to spell out stuff for me".

And with that she stormed out, slaming the door behind her.

"Um, I think we'll just find our own way to get to school", said the overwhelmed brunette who had just been forced to witness a heated arguement between her cousin and her best friend.

The blonde nodded, knowing that would be best to avoid her clashing with Demi again.

After Miley walked out she went to go find Demi and calm her down.

Even though it took alot of effort, Miley managed to calm down Demi.

Miley loved the fact that her best friend is an extremely passionate person and fights for what she wants, she loved that no one can walk all over Demi because she damn well wouldn't let them, she loved that she can always count on her friend to stand up for her because she is always there for her friends. That is why she is such a great person, and Miley knew she is lucky to have someone like her as her best friend.

Her passionate could also work against her sometimes, as she could get to worked up in an arguement and blurt out some thing she would definately regret later.

After a while on the road, constantly asked people for directions they made it to school safely. Miley got out of the car and looked at the crowded school, as did Demi.

Ahead of them was a massive building, not as big as their previous school, but it was definately wider; which means there are more places; which means it will easier for them to get lost.

As they walked out of the car park they reached the main entrance of the school where they were meet with more and more people, some even staring at them as they walked past.

They heard people whispering things like_, "Who are they?" "Are they new?" "Wow they're hot"._

They giggled at some of their comments but also rolled their eyes, "Have they never seen two girls before", Miley wondered.

"Obviously not as hot as us", Demi replied jokingly.

A black haired girl heard their conversation and glared at them thinking, _"Who the hell do they think they are"._

This of course didn't faze them at all, they were used to getting mean looks from jealous girls.

Instead they just shot her a smile, replacing her hatred with kindess. The poor girl looked so confused, they couldn't control themselves and burst into laughter.

They had found out their classes by going to the office and checking with the receptionist.

Luckily they had a few classes together, not not as many as they wished for but it will do.

_DING._

"Whats your first class?", Demi quizzed.

"Umm.. English, what about you?", she answered back.

"Awesome! Me too, lets go", she announced satisfied and linked her arm into Miley's.

Arm-in-arm they strolled down the hall to their first class. It was easy to find since they were quite close to it anyway, the room number was also posted on the door.

As soon as they entered the class room all eyes where on them, it soon erupted with loud whispers.

Boys were hooting and hollering, right away they could tell these were the imature dogs.

Girls were critizing them already, taking the opportunity to bash on them in an attempt to make themselves feel better because they definately knew they weren't as hot.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN", she commanded, raising her voice lous enough so she could be heard, the once loud class fell silent. "These are our new students", she turned to Miley and Demi, "Why don't you introduce yourselves".

All eyes were patiencely waiting, "I'm Demi", the happy girl smiled.

"And i'm Miley", she said giving the class a half-smile.

"Nice to meet you Demi and Miley, please take a seat", the black haired lady suggested.

The girls instant did as the were told, diving in the sea of seats searching for an empty space.

Miley spotted a cute curly haired guy, "_Man he is cute!", _She thought.

There was a seat next to him so she happily sat there, not without taking another glance at him as she did. A small smirk grew on her face as she saw him checking her out.

All through the class the guy couldn't keep his eyes of Miley, Demi was sitting behind her noticed all of this and decided to inform Miley, she knew he was Miley's type so what harm would it do?

She scribbled on a piece of paper and threw it onto Miley's desk.

Meeting a confused faced Miley as the brunette turned around, she mouthed, "Read it".

Miley nodding understanding and opened up the crumbled piece of paper.

**Curlyhead over there can't keep his eyes off you, haha ;)**

She turned to her side to see the guy was staring at her and undoubtedly had been for a while, he turned head hastily, embrassed he couldn't keep his eyes of such a gorgeous girl.

A light blush forming on his cheeks as he did so.

She found his actions so cute she couldn't resist the smile that naturally formed on her lips, his curls bouncing as his head turned.

Deciding she wanted to find out more about him she wrote him a wrote.

**See something you like? ;)**

He swiftly twisted his neck to see Miley's smile, his face lit up when he saw the note was from her.

**Maybe I do**

**And what would that be?**

**you.**

He watched her anxiously awaiting her reaction to his last note trying to figure out what she was thinking. He's the kinda guy that knows what he wants but he hoped she didn't think he was being too toward.

As soon as she read it she felt herself blushing, her face resembling a betroot_._

He watched her and smiled inwardly at her cute face, he was proud that could make a beautiful girl blush.

**Whats your name?**

**Nick.**

"Nick", say signs dreamily.

Unbeknown to her, she thought this out loud and now the whole class and turned to see her day dreaming about Nick, the class was riddled with laughter at Miley's expense.

Once she realised what had happened she turned even redder than before, even Nick was laughing but his was a kinda "I think that was cute" laugh.

"If Miss. Cyrus can stop day dreaming about Nick, we could all get back to our work!", Miss Nodward fiercely declared.

"Sorry Miss", Miley whispered shyly sinking into her chair and covering her face.

The class passed by quickly without anymore note passing, Miley and Nick still took glimpses of eachother every chance they got.

Later on at lunch Miley and Demi were sitting with Taylor's snotty friends, Abigail and Hilary.

Just like Taylor they were both blonde with curly hair, tall as heck, and arrogant.

They were talking about something Miley and Demi didn't really care about so they weren't involved in the conversation instead they just ate their food.

Suddenly Miley felt someone tap her on the should, she turned around to find a hot guy. His hair was short, black and jelled backwards, it had a scruffy but sexy look to it, kinda like Nicks.

"You're Miley, right?", he asked knowingly.

"Yeah", she smiled.

"I'm Joe Jonas, My friend is having a party tomorrow and he asked me to invite you, so what do you think?"

"Um...", she teased pretending to think about it.

"He throws a pretty sick party", he said persuadingly, he arched his eyebrows up.

She giggled, "I'm kidding, i'd love to come".

"Awesome, so just give me your number and i'll text you the deets, okay?"

This was blatantly an attempt to get her number, a very good one at that, but she let him get away with it. She was already busy thinking of what she'd wear and whether Nick would be there or not, "Sure" she replied, she wrote her number on a napkin and handed over to him.

"Thanks, i'll see ya later then", he waved of turning to walk away.

Demi nudged Miley lightly, and when Miley looked to see what she wanted she knew Demi wanted her to introduce her to Joe.

"Joe, wait", Miley pleaded.

"Yeah?" she turned around hopeful.

"This is Demi, my best friend. She's also new here", she informed him.

You could feel the disappointment from miles away but still he was polite and nodded at her, "Nice to meet you Demi, you are also invited to the party", He winked when he saw how hot she was.

And with that she walked away, leaving the three girls on the other side of the table shell-shocked.

"Close your mouths, flies might enter", Demi joked in a bitchy tone.

"You- you just got invited to a senior party!", Abigail exclaimed.

"I thought he looked abit older", Miley examined.

"Can we come?", Abigail and Hilary pleaded, Taylor was too proud to ask for anything from anyone.

Demi and Miley both looked at eachother smirking, "Whats in it for us", they questioned in unison.

"Whatever you want!", stated Hilary, "You can have my new gucci bag".

"But you love that thing!", said Taylor suprised. Hilary didn't go anywhere without an over sized bag, her favourite bag this month was a gucci that her new step-mother got for her when she came back from France.

"This is going to be intresting", Miley laughed. She loved how desperate some girls were to go to a senior party, even at her old school her and Demi had been invited to more than they can count.

When the girls finished lunch they headed out of the caferteria, the three blondes leading the way, while Demi and Miley where having their own conversation behind them.

"What do you think about Joe?", Demi looked at Miley.

"He's nice, definately a hotty", replied Miley.

"Mhmm"

"You like him don't you", Miley pointed out rolling her eyes.

Demi just nodded, she couldn't hide things like this from Miley, they tell each other everything!

"Don't worry, you can have him", Miley settled, "Anyway, I have my eye on someone else..."

**SMILE SMILE SMILE **

**Sorry for the late update, this was suppose to be up yesterday but i couldn't bring myself to write it. And it doesn't help that I get distracted like every 5 SECONDS... yesterday by nail polish & tv. Today by nail polish, my hair, TV, food, youtube, hotmail... GOD I JUST GET DISTRACTED BY ALMOST EVERYTHING DX.**

**Well I hope you liked the Chapter, I did work quite hard on it and had a struggle to keep myself focused.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE NEW REVIEWS!**

** Thanks to everyone that subscribes, reviews, favourites the story or ME. :D**

**I really didn't expect it to get this much attention so thank you SO SO much. X X X**

** Oh + I might do a marathon next week since i'm on half term but I'm not sure since i'm not fast at writing these chapters.**

** I have loads of ideas for new stories but i want to get this one finished before i start anything else, maybe I might give you a preview/plot**

**.miley**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't just read, please review! Thankyou.**

**Despite only getting 2 reviews for the last chapter I really felt like updating:D**

**READ & REVIEW**

**Chapter 4**

"I have absolutely nothing to wear!", Miley whined, continously tossing back clothes into a huge pile which had started to build up hours ago.

Demi stared at the mountain of clothes all lieing on the floor, "Nothing to wear, huh", she chuckled pointing at the heap.

"It's not funny", she wailed, "Get off your ass and help me!".

She rolled her eyes, trying her hardest to stop herself from laughing.

Miley was confident Nick would be attending the party so she had been stressing all day over what she would wear; the outfit had to impress him, she didn't know why but she just wanted to.

Miley dramatically made her way to the bed, touching her head with the back of her hand and fainting with a loud, emphasized sign. "Fine, Demi. I'll just live my life as a cat lady and never be loved".

Demi finally giving inwalked over to the closet and starting rumging through her clothes, leaving out the clothes on the floor since it was clear those weren't an option.

"What about this dress", Demi proposed holding up a cute floral dress.

"Uh-uh, I want something sexy not cute"

"This?", she said holding up another article of clothing, this time it was black leather dress.

They both exploded in a fit of giggles at the sight of the hideous dress which looked like it was made out of garbage bags.

**SMILE SMILE SMILE**

"If you want him back you _have _to go to the party", Abigail reasoned.

"She's right Tay, Miley has to let you come... you are cousins afterall", explained Hilary

"Fine", she declared glumly, lossing the argument against the two airheads.

The girls had been bickering endlessly, trying their hardest to convince Taylor this was the perfect way to get her ex back after months of failed attempts, she knew this had to be done but, already she was dreading what she was compelled to plead for later on.

"YAY! WE'RE GOING TO A SENIOR PARTY", the two other blondes chimed in utter excitement.

"Yeah, yeah yeah", Annoyed by the high-pitched noises her best friends were composing, she decided she couldn't handle it any longer and was forced to end the call, "Gotta go girlies, see you both tonight!"

Before they could reply she ended the call, once again her ears were soothed by the piercing silence.

She sat peacefully on the bed, until her mind started to race with ideas, "_What if she doesn't want me to come?" "How will I ask her?" "What if he doesn't want me back?" "What will I wear?"._

She detached herself from her thoughts, building up the courage to put her plans into action.

Hopping of her bed, she made her way out of her room and to Miley's, before knocking on the door she heard squeals of laughter from the inside.

Instantly she was jealous Miley was so happy and had even more fun than Taylor could imagine; she blocked that out as best she could, she couldn't show Miley she was jealous of her, she wasn't! "I'm better than she could ever be", Taylor thought.

Truthfully she knew she was lieing to herself but there was only room for the best, and that had to be her.

She entered Miley's room to see the girls still laughing and Demi holding up a revolting leather dress, "Is that what your wearing to the party", she cackled clearly amused.

Demi shot her head straight in Taylor's direction and felt herself getting angrier by the minute, "Of course not. I don't have bad taste unlike some people", she remarked eyeing up Taylor.

Taylor was stunned into silence, this was not how it was suppose to go...

She was suppose to_ 'appologize'_, Demi would accept and they would beg her to join them at the party.

She knew if she didn't change her attitude they would never let her come, "I know... you have great taste", she complimented, chocking slightly on her words.

Demi just continued to eye her up suspiciously.

"I came to apologize for what I said yesterday, it was rude", started Taylor. "Damn right it was", Demi mumbled under her breath. "I know it wasn't my place to judge you two, so I was wondering if we could start again?".

Both girls stood up looking at each other skeptically.

Before Demi could come out with a bitchy comment to Taylor, Miley spoke for the both of them, "That would be great", she smiled nudging Demi, "Right Dems".

Reluctantly she nodded and faked a smile towards Taylor, still cursing her in her head.

"Thank you guys so much", she yelled with fake enthusiam and hugged them both.

"So what are you guys up to?"

"Trying to find something to where to the party", Miley signed remembering what they had been doing just moments ago.

"Oh, thats tonight", she clarified. Looking around the room for insipiration she came up with an idea for an outfit, she knew Miley would love it!

She walked over to a pile of clothes and picked out a key item.

"What are you doing?", investigated a confused Demi.

"Do you have any suspender tights?"

"Mmm-hmm, I brought them like two days ago", she answered then got up, scouring through a drawer she found the tights she was looking for and held them up for Taylor to see.

"Perfect!", she cried out.

Demi and Miley stood back while Taylor laid out Miley's prospective outfit.

Merely a few minutes later the blonde stood back to reveal _"The perfect outfit"_ in Miley's eyes.

"Oh my god! Taylor, you're a genuis", she squealed running to attack Taylor in a hug.

This caused Taylor to laugh, she hugged her back with the same amount of energy.

But still her intentions were still directed towards getting invited to that party, she had to!

So if it meant using her cousin then who cares.

While Demi was looking over the outfit, although she was still a little bit maddened by Taylor she couldn't deny that the outfit was absolutely stunning and would look amazing on Miley.

"It looks fantastic!", she praised.

Miley pulled away from the hug and looked at Taylor, "Why don't you come with us? It'll be so much fun!", she guessed, even though she hadn't been to a party here before, she could think of some factors which would make it very intresting.

"I don't know, I don't really go to parties", she responded truthfully, she knew she shouldn't act as if she wanted to go immediately, they would get too suspicious.

Miley wasn't the only actress the in family.

"Then you need to get out there", Demi joked raising her eyebrows to do a little dance. "Who knows there could be some cute boys", As she said the last part in a sing-song voice, still there was only one guy going through her mind.

Taylor bit her lip, thinking about it for a moment, "Okay, let's do it!"

Miley clapped her hands together and did a little happy dance, acting like a little kid.

"I'm gonna go find something to wear", Taylor informed them before walking out to her own room mentally high-fiving herself for her awesome acting skills.

"Now it's your turn!", Miley pointed out.

As soon as Miley spat that out, Demi's face with a mixture of confusion and panic.

"We gotta get you looking hot for Joe, he's definately gonna be drooling when he sees you!", Miley winked, which sent a rosy blush to appear on Demi's round cheeks.

Hours passed and at last the girls were ready to go, it was now 9 o'clock, way past the time the party had actually started. But looking this hot you had to come late to make an entrance.

All five girls sat in Taylor's car as she drove over to the party.

Abigail and Hilary came over a little bit earlier to compliment Taylor's dress profusely.

As they sat in the car there were multiple conversations going on, one between Abigail and Taylor who sat at the front dicussing ways Taylor could get her ex back, she was hoping once he saw how amazing she looked in her black shimmering dress that merely reached down to her mid-thigh, and after they talked for a little bit, she would charm him and he would remember how much he still loves her and forgive her on the spot for breaking his heart.

This thought was obviously far fetched but everything had worked out so far, who's to say it wouldn't now?

Soon enough they arrived at the party, the stepped out of the car looking sexy as hell with wind whistling freely through their hair, like a scene from a movie.

On the lawn infront of the huge party house, were a cluster of people making out, drinking, and just talking. With the occasional drunks stumbling across the fresh cut grass.

The sound of the loud thumping music could be heard from the outside, where the girls were currently standing.

A few of them ashtonised by the party scene, even on the outside looking in they had never seen anything like it, they thought they would have to become senior before they ever set foot in a place like this.

All they could imagine was how much fun they would be having for the next few hours.

The three blondes scurried in front on a mission, not even bothering to acknowledge the presence of the two girls who invited them. Then again, it didn't really bother Miley or Demi, they were quite happy to get rid of them at that moment.

Arm-in-arm the two hotties walked into the low-light room, instantly feeling the heat of the packed room which held an enormus amount of people. Some on the dancefloor, sitting on the sofas making out, or next to the drinks table.

Miley scanned around the room looking for the guy she had dressed to impress; she was wearing a tight strapless black dress which hugged all her curves flawlessly, leaving her body completely irresistable to any guy within a 10 mile radius, infact _anyone _within a 10 mile radius. Underneath she had on suspender tights recently bought from topshop, they looked sexy but not in a trashy way. Matched with her killer heels she could easily have been one of the hottest girls at the party.

Brushing a strand of her hair out of her face she spotted the guy she had been searching for, for atleast five minutes. But he was talking to someone... a girl.

Jealously hit her like a bullet, she didn't know why but she felt a sudden urge to go over there and pull the girls hair out. They werent boyfriend and girlfriend_... yet_, but still.

No matter how much she wanted to, she was too good for that. Anyway maybe she's just a friend, "_Yeah, right_", she thought saddened at the sight of Nick with another girl, "_That should be me, I mean-"._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a new voice speaking to her, "Hello ladies".

She turned to see a very sexy looking Joe standing infront of her.

Demi, even though a wave of shyness swepted through her at the sight of the guy she was currently crushing on, she shot him a small sweet smile and managing to stutter out the words, "Hey Joe".

Miley on the other hand distracted by the sight of some trashy black haired girl getting closer to Nick.

"You both look amazing", Joe flattered, his eyes directly set on Demi, making a point to let her know he mostly ment her.

"Thanks", she blushed, her smile growing even bigger as she looked down at the 'sexy' outfit Miley had picked out for her.

The butterflies in her tummy gave her a new and unexperinced feeling which she liked but at the same time made her feel queasy.

Miley had had enough of watching Nick, it was _his_ turn to watch _her._

"I'm gonna go dance, you guys have fun okay?", she winked knowingly before walking off.

Demi's eyes bulged out slightly, nervous at the fact: she was left alone with Joe. "_OMG. What am i gonna say to him!", _she thought panicking.

Joe saw the uneasy look on her face and rubbed her arm gently trying to comfort her, "Are you ok?", he asked worry seeping through his voice.

The moment Joe touched Demi's arm she felt relaxed and more comfortable, she loved the tingly sensation his touch gave her, it made her feel all warm inside and smiled at the comforting gesture, "I'm fine".

"Why don't we get you a drink", he half-asked, half-stated. She nodded and they walked over to the drinks table with Joe's hand placed cheekily at the bottom of her back, but she didn't mind. It was more of a way to guide her rather than in a sexual way.

_"Ok she headed to the dancefloor and she slowly start to poppin it,  
>something like my wrist piece everybody got to watching it,<br>girl you got that secret treasure, i'm gon' put a lock on it,  
>don't care what they say I would be stupid to be not on it "<em>

Meanwhile Miley strutted her way over to the dance floor, grasping a whole load of attention as she twirled her hips and moved her body to the dirty song - _"Down on me by Jeremiah"._

She relaxed into the music and let her body do all the work, feeling the beat as she followed it. Her long wavy hair also swinging down her back as she moved seductively, even more so even she ran her fingers through it.

By now she had tons of eyes watching at her, including Nick.

The girl he had been talking to, Selena, noticed he got distracted and naturally followed his gaze to find Miley._ "I can so do that, and even better", _she thought dismissively.

In an attempt to win back Nick's attention she pranced over to Miley's side, awkwardly mirroring her moves. Unlike Miley, you could tell she wasn't a natural dancer by the way she danced completely rythymless to the music, she was too self-concious to let her body relax in fluid movements, instead they looked jerky and the complete opposite of sexy.

The brunette didn't even notice the her presence; she was way too busy making eyes at Nick.

Until, Selena budged Miley out of the way and stepped into her spot, making Nick's eyes fall unto her.

"Who the hell are you?", she screamed.

"I'm Selena fucking Gomez, who the hell are _you?", _she shot back smirking.

"I don't know who you are or what your problem is but you better stay the hell away from me! Physco.", she spat threateningly as she moved away, bumping her shoulder harshly on purpose.

She stood by the drinks table gulping down some orange juice, drinking alcohol right now for her was a no go zone since her massive hang over a few days ago.

In the corner of her eye she came across Demi and Joe, they were flirting and having a good time. By the looks of it Joe had just said something funny and Demi was giggling uncontrollably.

Miley smiled to herself at the sight, she knew it had been a long time since Demi actually had a crush on any guy.

A few mediocre songs came on which Miley didn't really feel like dancing to, but, when she heard the start of _"Give me everything By Pitbull"_, blasting out of the speakers without delay she drifted to the middle of the dance floor where she started dancing all over again.

Nick noticed Miley making her way over to the dance floor and briskly mustered up all his courage to go dance with her.

_"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey, give me everything tonight"_

Unaware Nick was coming up towards her, she turned her back to him still moving her hips smoothly, he grabbed her gently from behind, resting both his hands on her hips.

A shock proceeded up through her spine as she felt his hands on her body, although overwhelmed by the stranger, he didn't make her feel uncomfortable at all.

Actually she liked having him touch her; his hands on her body made her safe and happy.

To her surprise, she turned her head slightly to find Nick behind her, she shot her head back foward grinning as the thoughts of what she would do to him entered her head.

They kept on dancing moving their hips in sync, getting closer and closer as Miley insisted on pressing herself against him. They were grinding and Nick was getting hot, his little friend rose up not being able to control him self anymore.

Miley giggled to herself lowly, she bit her lip and turned around and now faced Nick.

"Your girlfriend's gonna get jealous your dancing with me", she claimed shouting over the loud music.

"Girlfriend?", he repeated with a confused face.

Miley nodded over to Selena who was currently glaring at the dancing couple.

Nick leaned foward and whispered in her ear, "She's not my girlfriend", although the music was over powering, he was so close she was able to hear him correctly.

The sound of his voice nearly made her melt, he sounded so manly, so strong, so... hot!

He pulled back, and Miley placed her arms around his neck smirking.

**SMILE SMILE SMILE**

She couldn't stop herself scowling at her ex flirting with some other girl.

Taylor hadn't caught the sight of her face yet but she was certain she was much better looking, anyway... she has no chance, he goes for blondes!

"Whats he doing with her?", Abigail growled

"Aww, their so cute!", Hilary said in awe.

"NO THEY ARE NOT!", Taylor huffed, jealously covering her tone, "He's obviously just trying to make me jealous".

Once the girl turned slightly, Taylor's mouth dropped recognising her instantly.

"What the hell!"

**SMILE SMILE SMILE**

"Hey, why don't we go some where more quiet", he whispered in her ear suggestively.

She leaned away from him_, "Does he really think i'm that kinda girl,"_ Miley thought raising an eyebrow.

As if reading her mind he chuckled and added on, "To talk".

She felt her cheeks going red, she was stupid to even think he ment anything different.

_"Of course he just wanted to talk",_ she thought mentally slapping herself.

But she still hadn't answered his question, unusually she couldn't find the words to say so she just casually nodded.

They walked outside into the beautiful garden now wrecked by drunk teenagers...

**SMILE SMILE SMILE**

**READ - IMPORTANT:**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I worked my butt of on this chapter to make sure it was longer than usual!**

**If i don't get the number of reviews i want, i'll be really disappointed and I just won't update again until i do...**

**What do you think of the story?**

**What do you think will happen/Want to happen?**

**Favourite character(s)?**

**.**

**#update: 01/06/2011.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY.**

**Chapter 5**

Perching himself down on the wooden garden bench, he gestured for her to sit beside him.

As soon as she plopped herself down next to to him, conversation flowed between the two of them surprisingly naturally.

"I don't know anything about you", she pointed out mid-conversation, "Tell me".

"Um, well what do you want to know?", he chuckled nervously at her question, whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

He could tell she was trying to figure him out, all night her oceanic orbs followed his movements and mentally noted when she find out something she saw as interesting.

_"Everything", _she thought. Everything about him was so... different.

She found him intriguing. Completely and utterly different to the many guys she had met before; this one, was one she couldn't decipher.

Miley was great at reading people though, so why was it so hard for her to work him out?

She wanted to know all his secrets, what made him smile or laugh, his likes, his dislikes, his fears, his insecurities, his habits. _Everything_ that made him,_ him_.

She wasn't sure what to expect, he held his cards close to his chest; making him an illusion, a secret, so very cryptic.

He's a mystery, she's the detective. She couldn't wait to solve this puzzle.

"Anything", she begged biting her lip. He raised his eyebrow not knowing what to tell her, he didn't want to say too much incase she ran off, neither did he want to say too little and risk the chance of her thinking he was unintrested, because boy, was he intrested.

Knowing he was looking for a more specific answer she continued, "Whats your full name?, do you have any siblings?, what do you like to do for fun?".

"My full name is Nicholas Jerry Jonas, Nick for short.

I have 3 brothers, Kevin who is 21, Joe, who I think you've already met is 18 and Frankie, he's 10 years old and he's the greatest little kid I know, he means the absolute world to me", he admitted smiling to himself, as he talked about his little brother you could hear the soft loving tone in his voice and it made her heart warm. She admired how close he was to his little brother, since she and her little sister, Noah, were very close too.

"Things I do for fun, um, playing baseball with my brothers, writing and playing music".

Her ears perked up when she heard him mention music, "Hmm, a musian... I bet you get a lot of groupies", she teased.

"Well, what can I say? the ladies can't resist me", he joked in a very cocky tone. Miley laughed lightly and pushed his shoulder.

"But, er, no one has actually heard my music".

"Why keep your talent a secret, rockstar?", she inquired.

"I want the first person hears me playing to really understand what i'm singing and what i'm playing. I want them to feel something from my music," He replied honestly.

"I guess I just haven't found someone to understand me", Nick assumed glumly.

"Why do they have to understand?"

"It has to feel special. You can't appreciate something you don't understand"

She nodded in understanding, "That was deep, I didn't see you as the type", she teased him once again.

_Gasp. _He held his hand out in front of his mouth, his open mouth and wide eyes unmasked a shocked expression, "I'll have you know i'm a very deep person".

She found herself laughing once again, since they started talking he had made her laugh countlessly.

For people who just just met, their freeness with eachother was remarkable.

He also laughed when she did. Her laugh, her smile, it was so dazzling.

It was infectious and irresistable, he couldn't get enough of her. She struck something inside him that just made him feel peaceful.

He would devour the chance to see her happy.

"So what about you".

"Um, well my full name is Destiny Hope Cyrus".

"What? So why are you called Miley, is it a nickname?"

"It was was a while ago, I use to smile alot so everyone called me 'Smiley', I shortened it and changed my name to Miley Ray Cyrus to fit my personality, the Ray part is cause that is my dad's middle name too", she explained, her voice becoming more somber as she mentioned her father.

Nick picked up on that and decided not to touch on that subject, not just yet anyway.

He wouldn't want to pry in anyone's business to do with their father, when he knew he would breakdown if he was forced to talk about his. "Use to smile? What you don't smile anymore?", he pouted.

"You tell me", she smirked.

"Well go on, you didn't finish answering... keep telling me about yourself".

"Why? Do you find me fascinating?, or maybe striking?", she challenged as she leaned in closer to him, "Can you just not get enough?"

**SMILE SMILE SMILE**

She couldn't control herself anymore, she had to go over there and find out what the hell was going on.

"Tay? Tay! Where are you going?", Hilary called after her.

"Joe, I need to talk to you", she declared placing her hands on her hips to show firmness, "NOW!".

She could see her darting glares at Demi and he instantly became infuriated, he didn't like the looks she was giving his girl.

"To be honest Taylor, I don't wanna talk to you", he dismissed with a straight, emotionless face, "I'm having a good time right now and i'd rather not spoil that by being near you".

And with that he guided Demi away from Taylor hard hearted to hear anything else she had to say, leaving behind an appalled Taylor who was trying to fathom what just happened.

She fought relentlessly against her instincts which just wanted to let the burning hot tears trickle from her saddened stormy blue eyes. _"How can he say that? He loves me! I know he does, he's just using that little tart, soon he'll be mine... I'll make sure of that", _she thought.

"You didn't have to do that", Demi said, feeling sorry for a broken Taylor, she took a glance at her and saw she was fighting back tears. She was losing that fight.

Even if they weren't the best of friends, Demi didn't have the heart to watch someone cry and not feel bad about it.

He saw the compassion in her eyes, she was so sweet, so kind hearted, at that moment he knew he didn't deserve her.

His face soften at her gaze, "We have a lot of history, I had to do that".

"History? What kind of history", a confused Demi wondered.

Joe groaned, knowing he had to tell her, relationships build from honesty, right? Maybe if he told her she would see a different side to him, maybe she would admire him for everything he had to go through.

So, now he had to repeat the story that broke his heart.

If it wasn't enough going through the most miserable period of his life, now he had to retell the story and feel all the dark pitifull emotions he explored those days.

They entered a quieter space and sat down on a sofa.

Joe was trying to figure out what to say, Demi sensing it was a hard subject was preparing herself for the worst.

What was he going to tell her; did he get someone pregnant?, did he kill someone?, what does it even have to do with Taylor?

"I use to date Taylor", he blurted out getting straight to the point.

Demi was taken aback a bit, she didn't look in the least bit his type.

Half of her suspected they dated though, she got the clue by watching Taylor. In her eyes she could see passion, love, but clouding over both of those was guilt, "So what happened?".

"So we dated since my sophmore year when I first met her, when I first met her she was the most beautiful girl I thought I had ever seen. I had to have her. But she wasn't easy, I had to prove to her that I was good enough for her, so I did every romantic thing I could think of and 3 months later we started dating. I was ecsatic being with her, he made me the happiest I had ever been", he paused reminiscing. His face was filled with pain, regret and melancholy as he uttered his next words, "I loved her, I loved her so much I would die for her, I would do anything for her".

Demi was puzzled, and a little bit in awe. They once had something so great, so magical, where did it all go wrong?

"After dating for 2 years, she was ready to give everything to me, _uh_, she wanted to have sex with me... but I wasn't ready, sometimes when we were making out she tried to take it to the next level but I wouldn't let her, I made a promise to stay pure until marriage and I wasn't ready to break that promise, it means too much to me.

Later on she gave up, when we made out she would leave it there. I didn't find out what was going on until one day I went to her house to suprise her, I planned out a special day for us to forget everything that was going on. I got up to her room and opened the door and there she was... fucking my bestfriend".

A tears dropped down Joe's check but he quickly brushed it away, "After we broke up I went through the worst time of my life, I wouldn't talk to anyone, I wouldn't go out of my room, I was missing school, I was missing out on my life. I started drinking so I didn't have to think, I didn't have to remember what happened, I could just block it all out".

That was all he could say before he broke down, his whole body stiffened and ached with misery. She wrapped her arms tight around him, never wanting to let go.

He just let his guard down for her, just for her. How could she _not _feel closer to him.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Joe, I'm so sorry", she whispered soothely into his ear, "But thank you for telling me".

From behind the bushes Taylor and her minions listened intently to the whole conversation.

**SMILE SMILE SMILE**

A beaming Demi bounced up and down on Miley's bed.

Once she got changed into the usual sporty shorts and a tank top Miley came out to meet her glowing friend, "What made you so happy, I thought I was Smiley?", she frowned.

The raven haired girl signalled for her friend to come over and when she did, she hissed, "He told me his deepest, darkest secret, that must mean he likes me right?"

The brunette rolled her eyes thinking the secret was something childish and Demi was completely over-analyzing, "Yeah, yeah, he's in love with you, go get married!", she spoke in a over-excited cheerleader voice.

"You think?", grinned Demi.

Miley laughed at her friends obliviousness, "Totally!", just then her phone vibrated, indicated that she had a new text.

As Miley was headed to grab her phone from her bedside table, Demi got there before her and opened the text.

_**Hope you haven't forgotten about me already -Nick.**_

"Gasp. You have a text from Nick! When did he get your number?"

"Tonight", the brunette responded quickly snatching her phone away.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys hung out?"

"You never asked", she said sticking her tongue out briefly at her before continuing to type a message back.

_**Who's this? -Smiley.**_

"Sooo... what did you text back?", pried the curious girl.

"None of your business!", Miley cried as she ushered Demi out of her room, "Night Dems!"

"Your going to tell me eventually, or maybe i'll just have to hack your phone", predicted Demi with an evil laugh, "Mwahahahaha".

"You wouldn't!", she guessed shutting the door on Demi.

"We'll have to see about that," Demi screamed from the other side of the door.

_**Ha ha. Your hilarious. -Nick.**_

_**One of the many things you love about me :) -Smiley.**_

_**One of the ONLY things -Nick.**_

_**:O Don't lie Nicky! -Smiley.**_

_**Nicky? -Nick.**_

_**Yup. Thats your new nickname :) -Smiley.**_

_**I like it. -Nicky**_

_**Good, me too xx -Smiley**_

**SMILE SMILE SMILE**

**Some of you guessed Taylor's ex is Joe so well done:P**

**What do you want to happen next? :O**

**Thank you SO freaking much for all the reviews on the last chapter! **

**I was so surpised and so happy to get so many.**

**I hope you like this chapter and KEEP REVIEWING.**

**I have to say i'm really sorry for the long wait, I just started a new school term and it's taken awhile to get back into the jist of things, and I still am. I'll try and update on the weekends but the weekdays probably won't be best for me.**

**I just wanted to make sure you guys are aware of that and aren't too disappointed.**

**TheMsBrandy1 & NileyFreakk**

**^Awesome reviewers + They have created some **_**AMAZING**_** stories so check 'em out!**


End file.
